1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a lubricant applicator, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a lubricant applicator that performs electrophotographic image forming processes, a process cartridge that includes the lubricant applicator, and an image forming apparatus that includes the lubricant applicator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Related-art electrophotographic image forming apparatuses include copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multi-functional machines including functions of the copier, printer, facsimile machine, etc. Such electrophotographic image forming apparatuses form a toner image on a photoconductor or an image carrier by repeatedly conducting image forming processes, namely: Uniformly charging the photoconductor, optically writing an electrostatic latent image on a charged surface of the photoconductor, developing the latent image to the toner image, transferring the toner image onto a recording medium (for example, a transfer sheet and a sheet-like film used for overhead projector or OHP film) directly or via an intermediate transfer member, and cleaning the surface of the photoconductor.
Such electrophotographic image forming apparatuses include a lubricant applicator to apply lubricating agent or lubricant over a surface of a photoconductor. Generally, the lubricant is applied to the photoconductor by means of a rotary brush member or brush roller. When the brush roller is used, the brush roller scrapes the lubricant, and some lubricating powder scraped from the lubricant may remain on or be carried by bristles of the brush roller while some other lubricating powder may be scattered around the brush roller. The scattered lubricating powder can cause a reduction of efficiency for applying the lubricant to the photoconductor.
One attempt to increase the efficiency of lubricant application of the lubricant in powder form is to scatter residual lubricating powder attached to the brush roller so as to clean the brush roller. It is, however, difficult to estimate where the residual lubricating powder lands or adheres when scattered from the fur brush roller. This random scattering of lubricating powder can contaminate the interior of the lubricant applicator, resulting in the production of defective images.
Another approach is to try to prevent adhesion of residual toner to the brush roller. However, the brush roller can still scatter the lubricating powder. Since where the lubricating powder scatters and lands is unpredictable, it is also difficult to estimate a landing place of the scattered lubricating powder with this approach as well. Consequently, the problem of contamination of the interior of the lubricant applicator and/or production of defective images remains can be caused.